Obsessions of the Fools
by G-AnakinRPG
Summary: As Vanille is cursed by a new fate, the family will have to figure out what to do to save her. Vanille/Fang... of sorts. Two-parter. Full length sequel potential if the story is well liked.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Obsessions of the Fools  
**Summary:** As Vanille is cursed by a new fate, the family will have to figure out what to do to save her.

Chapter 1: The Brand

It was dark in the valley of Vallis Media, and if anyone was listening, they would be at peace - one with nature - as they heard nothing more than the roar of the clouds and soft sound of resting nature. This would have been the case except for the feminine whimpers of a young girl, one of six humans using the valley as their refuge. She whimpered as if in a nightmare – but it was no dream, as her whimpers were her unconscious mind reacting to the presence in the air.

Vanille's eyes opened in a flash, a panic, looking for the source of what awoke her. Close by, she could feel a coldness – the space in which she knew occupied what stirred her from her sleep. Cold, calculated, determined. That's what she felt from the space, and she cried out in shock and fear as that space materialized into a being: Barthandelus.

He grins, and his arms spread out to the heavens. "Come, l'Cie," he cackles. "Show me that power of legend; the power granted unto you by the divine. Prove to me Ragnarok's existence." And then Vanille heard the bells of the divine as she entered another realm, a dark realm of Chaos. Above her was a towering, almost feminine in its design. Lindzei, Vanille knew. This time, she was being locked into the service of a Focus by a Cocoon fal'Cie – Barthandelus. And then the golden script of the divine, written in Chaos, shot at her and enveloped her, became a part of her, and she felt her brand burn as it was overwritten, both the metaphysical Focus and its physical counterpart on her thigh.

Then she was back in reality, on the ground gasping and trembling. Barthandelus looked at her, indifferent to her pain. "We shall see if . . . you can bend her to my will," he laughed.

Her vision blurred as she felt herself lighten to the point that she was almost nothing. She didn't feel the desire to breath – she didn't need to breath. Everything was drifting away, as just as she was about to fade away into nothingness, the world exploded around her.

She was in Oerba – her beautiful Oerba which she hadn't seen in years, and she knew the Oerba she was seeing was hundreds of years more ancient. Suddenly, the unmistakable feelings of sadness and anger and regret engulfed her – she couldn't explain it, and she didn't want to for anything that could cause her to feel this way would be a true horror. But she knew she wouldn't be so lucky, as she saw her friends.

Dead. In a pile. With Fang on top, spear held to the heavens as she burned gold and red and orange. Again, the world exploded around her.

Then she screamed in despair.

The others arrived, awoken by Vanille's scream, and nearly stopped in their tracks at the sight of Barthandelus save for their concern for Vanille. "Vanille!" Fang cried as she rushed to her side, as Lightning pounced upon the fal'Cie, gunblade drawn. "Bastard!" she cried as her sword tore through air as the fal'Cie faded into nothingness. She stood, tense, blade up in defense ready to pounce as she glanced around for the dangerous being. "How is she?" she called out to the others who had gathered around, Sazh and Snow forming a defensive barrier as Fang and Hope tended to Vanille.

They were unable to go back to sleep that night, so they set of across the Archlyte Steepe early that morning, just as the first shade of the sun broke across the night sky, on their way to the Pulsian women's home, Oerba. Vanille claimed to be alright, but the others didn't believe her as they saw the tears that had torn down her face. Something had obviously happened, but they gave her space – giving her the time to tell them what had happened earlier that morning. Fang watched her as a hawk while they crossed the Steepe – no one would hurt her Vanille.

They had arrived in the Mah'habara Caverns a short while ago, and were now exploring its depth in search for an exit that would lead them to a path towards Oerba. After exploring for a bit, they came across a clearing with flowers and grass, and the sky shined down like heaven after exiting the dark tunnels. Vanille squealed as she saw the flower, and skipped along ahead to pick one; Fang was quick on her heels.

"Mmmhhhh," Vanille moaned, as the scent elated her senses. "Oh, Fang, you should give it whiff! It smells amazing!"

Fang indulged her as she took a whiff. "Ahhh, nice find Vanille! Smells like rainbows and secrets."

Vanille froze, eyes wide for just a moment in shock, but a moment was all it took for Fang to catch her pause.

"Out with it, Vanille," Fang said.

Vanilled huffed. "Fang, we need to hurry to Sulyya Spring to rest for the night, can't it wait?" she asked as she trotted ahead.

"Nah ah, spill it now, dear," Fang said as she caught Vanille by the arm.

"Fang . . . I . . . I want to keep this to myself, alright?" Vanille pleaded.

"Vanille, we need to talk about this. If something is bothering, it is my right to know what it is so I can smash it for ya!" Fang said with a cocky grin.

"No, no it's not! I am my own person Fang, and sometimes you just have to leave me to die!"

Fang was taken back in shock. Vanille, her Vanille, had refused her. "Vanille!" she said, almost angry, but her fear took over. "Please, talk to me!"

"Fang . . it's just that . . . I . . . ah . . .ahhhhhhhhh!" Vanille cried as magic burst within her and she began to glow. Her fingers snapped to her side as a dull burn engulfed her.

"Vanille, let me . . ." Fang said, reaching down to help the younger girl.

"No . . . noooo!" Vanille cried. "Stop it!"

"Vanille, what has . . . gotten . . . into . . . No, Vanille! Noooo!" She cried as the Vanille burst with magic, and her skirt flew up, revealing the source of magic – the brand of a Cocoon fal'Cie. "Vanille . . . why? . .. how!?"

Suddenly translucent, ethereal pincers were surrounding Vanille, fingers ready to claw her and rip her into the ground. Fang tackled her and they flew out of the Eidolon summoning circle, as the beast climbed out of the ground and loomed over them.

"You will not hurt my Vanille!" she roared as she launched herself from the ground at the towering eidolon, hundreds of mutilated hands circling from its core, taunting her, inviting her into their embrace. As her lance pierced it flesh, she found herself back on the ground near Vanille, the creature having effortlessly tossed her aside. "Vanille! Get up! Get up and fight!"

"Why?" Vanille despaired. "What is the point!?"

Fang growled. "Well if you won't defend yourself, I will!" she roared as she threw herself at the beast. And then suddenly her body was engulfed in the arms, hundreds of them grabbing onto her, latching onto her. Squeezing, squishing, ripping, tearing, smashing, crushing her.

"Fang!" Vanille cried. No. No! She would not let her problems harm her friends. They were hers and hers alone. And she stood with shaky legs, pearlwing staff held high, if wobbly, in her grip. "FANG!" she cried, as she roared ice down upon her many armed eidolon. "Don't! Hurt! My! Friends!" she cried as storms of lightning, fire, ice and water roared down with each word.

Then the beast locked eyes with her, and she felt it in her soul. The creature acknowledged her will to fight. And it relented, releasing Fang, it sunk back into the earth, never to be seen again.

"Fang!" She cried as she rushed over, Cure spells flying in her direction in a blitz. "Are you okay? I am so, so sorry!" she cried.

She could barely register the look of frustrated acceptance from Fang before she heard a roar behind her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened here!" Snow said as the rest of the group arrived.

Fang hissed, then glanced pointedly at Vanille. "Well, tell them. The brand – the brand of the Cocoon fal'Cie!" The group let out a collective gasp of terror. The presence of the brand of Cocoon could only be at odds with the group's collective Focus.

Vanille sniffed. "Yes . . . yes," she said shakily. "That night Barthandelus appeared to us at camp, he branded me with the Brand of Cocoon."

"Damn him!" Lightning hissed, as Fang angrily shoved her lance three feet deep into the earth below.

"And your Focus Vanille?" Fang asked. "Is it even possible?"

Vanille shook her head. "I do not want to discuss this."

And then Fang was on her, hand on both arms roughly holding the younger girl in place. "Vanille, tell me! Tell us so we can help you!"

Vanille falls to her knees, crying. "I can't!"

"What could be so bad that you can't tell us?" Fang demands.

"My . . . My Focus . . . is to see you all dead!" she cried, and she wrapped her arms around Fang's waist.

And suddenly Fang realized what is killing Vanille. Know that no matter how much she hopes, no matter how much she looks, she will never find a way to live with her new family – for her very life means all of their deaths. Oerba, it's all a lie. Only the two of them know that no elixir to their problem lies in Oerba. All that lies in Oerba is pain. And Fang just holds her, cradles her.

And then suddenly Hope is on his knees next to her, eyes peering into Vanille's. He smiles. "None of this matters! When we get to Oerba, we will find a way to rid you of this curse!" He nods in the direction of his own brand on his arm. "The fal'Cie hold no power over us! We will find a way to defeat them and their curse!" Vanille nods, and gives a little smile, her tears fading, just a little.

"Yeah," Sazh says. "Take it from an old man like me. If you look hard enough, you will find an answer to all your problems. All it takes is a little human willpower."

"Right!" Snow and Lightning say in unison. Then Lightning approaches Vanille and offers her hand. "To Oerba . . . we will defeat this . .. "

"And life happy ever after, with Serah and Dahj," Snow continues.

They all nod, hope restored. Except Vanille and Fang. Vanille is still on the march to her death, for at best, she knows that Oerba will be a grave. And for Fang, it will be the burial ground created for Vanille's salvation.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I wrote this some time last year. Finally got around to putting it up, my writing desires revived! Please tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I am totally rewriting this story, expanding both it and my writing skills. If you would like a Message when I post the new story, let me know!

Changes will include:

3 Main POVs, no more head hopping. Expanded story. And plans to set up a sequel ;)


End file.
